Clue
by ProffesorZoom
Summary: a night at Mr. Boddy's mansion. something goes wrong, and it's up to the guests to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Clue**

**Chapter One**

**The rain poured down outside as Mr. Green hurriedly walked into the hall of Tudor Mansion, the home of Mr. Boddy. He had been invited there along with several others who he did not know, but who apparently had "connections" with Mr. Boddy. From what he had heard, one such person was Colonel Mustard, who was a former trooper in Mr. Boddy's platoon when he had served in the army. The others were Mrs. Peacock, the sister of Boddy's cousin; Miss Scarlet, who had apparently been Boddy's girlfriend for several years and Professor Plum, a man who had taught Boddy in college. Of course, the other people who were there were Boddy's maid, Mrs. White, and his butler, Mr. Gold.**

**The only thing Green could think about as he rushed in was how "colored" their last names were. But of course that was just a coincidence. He was greeted by Mr. Gold, who took his coat and hung it up on a nearby rack. Green looked around, and noticed how large the front hall was. It looks smaller on the outside, he thought to himself. Gold showed him into a room where the other invitees sat around on various chairs or couches. He assumed this was the Lounge. For a few minutes, he sat waiting for Mr. Boddy to arrive, feigning smiles whenever he accidentally made eye contact with someone. It was then that Mr. Boddy himself strolled in.**

**"Just look at him, strutting around as if he owned the place." whispered Mrs. Peacock to Miss Scarlet who was sitting next to her. **

**"Er..as a matter of fact, he does.", replied Scarlet, as Mrs. Peacock went slightly pink in the face. Boddy sat down and warmly welcomed everyone.**

**"Welcome, one and all, to Tudor Mansion!" exclaimed Mr. Boddy cordially. "I hope all of you are warm and comfortable?" This, sadly, was an inappropriate question, as most guests had arrived only several minutes earlier, and were still wet and chilled from the rain. However, no one said anything.**

**"I suppose that you are all wondering why I called you all here," he said, "and I would like to inform you that all of you have are going to be written into my will. I decided to invite you all to celebrate the good news. Mrs. White, if you please-". Mrs. White walked in carrying a tray on which were placed glasses of "various alcoholic beverages", a phrase which here means "different types of wine". Green grabbed a glass of aged Merlot and took a sip. **

**"Anyhow, now that you've all had a drink, would you care to join me in the Dining Room?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Green sat down in a spot in between Professor Plum and Miss Scarlet. He drank down the last of his wine and listened to Mr. Boddy talk excitedly about his rare car collection to Mrs. Peacock and Colonel Mustard, both of whom were feigning interest. He then excused himself (most likely to go use the john, Mr. Green assumed). Suddenly, the lights flickered, and then went out. Talk stopped, and then an indistinguishable voice mumbled that it was probably the storm. Unfortunately, the guests weren't that lucky. No, it was something far more sinister-oh, right, the story hasn't gotten that far yet. The next moment, a SHOT rang out throughout the mansion (I say "SHOT" because it doesn't seem right to put the "sound" of a gun report into lower case letters). The lights came back on directly afterwards.**

**The guests hurriedly ran to where they each thought the "SHOT" had come from. Mr. Green ran to a room he assumed was the Library, and found Mr. Boddy lying there in a pool of blood, with a smoking revolver some feet away. Green noticed Boddy had a knife in his hand, and decided he would remember that in case it became useful later on. He called out to the others to come to the Library. Mrs. Peacock arrived first with the butler and Mrs. White close on her heels. Soon after, Colonel Mustard, Miss Scarlet and Professor Plum arrived on the scene. Mrs. Peacock screamed, and threw her gloved hands up in the air. **

**"Who could've done such a thin****g?!" exclaimed Plum.**

**"Any one of us could have." said Mr. Gold. It was the first time anyone had heard him speak, and all were startled by his deep, gruff voice. "We all had our motives. He put us on his will. He was a multi- billionaire. One or more of us obviously was too greedy, and it has now ended in death."**

**"I don't even know how to handle a gun!" exclaimed Mrs. Peacock indignantly. "I couldn't have shot him."**

**Mrs. Peacock, we can't take your word for that." said Green. "Every one of us had a motive and, as far as any of us knows the ability. Now, I suggest we split up to look around for clues. All of you can see this knife in his hand, so it is obvious he tried in vain to fight off his attacker. I'll look around the area from the Dining Room to the**

**Billiard Room with Mrs. White, Mrs. Peacock and Professor Plum. The rest of you can check from the Library to the Lounge.**

**Green and his party decided t****o start in the room they were all in when the "SHOT" rang out: the Dining Room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**In the Dining Room, Green and company thoroughly searched, yet the only object of interest was Mrs. Peacock's purse, which she refused to let be searched, because apparently it was "improper" to look through a lady's purse, even if she is a murder suspect. They decided to move onto the next room, the Kitchen. There they found a length of rope that was coiled up in a cupboard. After that, they moved onto the next room.**

**Meanwhile, the group consisting of Colonel Mustard, Miss Scarlet and Mr. Gold was having similar luck, finding only a silver candlestick in the Lounge. They moved into the Hall, and Gold had an idea.**

**"Say, why don't we check the coats of all of the guests to see if they have any incriminating evidence in their pockets?" he said. **

**"It sounds like you know much about this murder, Gold." said the Colonel.**

**"It sounds like you know how to point possible blame away from yourself, Mustard." retorted Gold.**

**After that, they both kept quiet and rifled through the pockets of all of the coats. In the pocket of one, they found some papers that were from a doctor to Green, telling him he shouldn't drink wine, or else he could get out of control and there'd be no telling what he could do. After moments of hard thinking, Scarlet remembered that Green had been the first in the room when they all rushed in. None of them remembered him being in the Dining Room when the shot was fired. **

**"Now, now, my friends let us not incriminate Mr. Green. His being first in the room and not in the Dining Room may just be a coincidence. For example, he could have been on the john-(interrupted by a snort of stifled laughter from Miss Scarlet) - and happened to be closer to the Library, therefore being better able to hear the source of the "SHOT"." finished Gold.**

**Green and party were searching the Ballroom when they found a revolver. **

**"This is the same one, in fact, that killed Mr. Boddy!" exclaimed Professor Plum. "But how did it get here?" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**"How do you know it's the same gun, Professor?" asked Green.**

**"Well, I am a college professor." answered Plum.**

**"What on earth would that have to do with being good at remembering things?!"**

**"Well..."**

**All was quiet for a moment, and then Mrs. Peacock spoke up.**

**"Oh, well, I actually whispered it aloud when I saw the gun, and he must have overheard me when I said it."**

**"Oh. Interesting." was Green's reply. "But how did **_**you **_**know it was the same one?"**

**"I'd recognize that dreadful thing anywhere." she explained.**

**"Well, that sets things straight. Good observation, Mrs. Peacock." said Plum. "Now, without further ado, let us check the Conservatory."**

**In the recently deceased Mr. Boddy'**

**s Study, Colonel Mustard, Miss Scarlet and Mr. Gold were greeted by Mr. Boddy's, well, body, lying on the floor. Miss Scarlet shrieked, Gold gasped, and Mustard turned a deep shade of purple****(I'm sorry about having to stop the alliteration). **

**"How could this have happened?!" said Mustard, after they all had calmed down.**

**"I'm not sure." said Gold. "As far as I know, nobody left our group after we split up, and I'm sure the other group would've noticed a member sneaking away. Unless..."**

**"Blast it, Gold, unless what?" exclaimed Mustard.**

**"Well, there's a slight possibility that the other group were all part of a conspiracy to kill Mr. Boddy. They could be trying to make it seem like someone else is in here by moving Mr. Boddy's body."**

**"Oh, yes, that must be it." said Miss Scarlet. "Gold, do you know of any ways we can catch up to them without them noticing? We could call the police to come, and in the meantime detain them from escape."**

**"Well, there is the secret passageway to the Kitchen." Gold answered.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**"Where is this passageway?" asked Scarlet.**

**"Right in this very room, my dear."**

**"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's call the police first, then." Sadly, they were unable to make a call, as they soon found someone had deliberately cut the phone lines.**

**Green and pals were in the Conservatory when Mrs. White suddenly spoke up.**

**"I just realized something. Maybe the killer isn't one person."**

**"What on earth do you mean, Mrs. White?" said Green.**

**"Well, it could be the other group. Maybe they planted the gun h****ere to confuse us."**

**"How could they do that?"**

**"By using the secret passageway from the Study to the Kitchen." she answered. "They could've run to the Library and taken the gun to the Study next door, then, using the passageway, planted it here. We should call the police, then rush down the passageway in **_**this **_**room and try to head them off and catch them from behind. Then we can hold them off until the police arrive."**

**"By Jove, that's brilliant!" exclaimed Plum. It turned out to be not as brilliant as they'd hoped, for someone had intentionally cut the phone line. However, they went down the passageway to the Lounge unperturbed. Rather remarkable, seeing as how they thought they were going to apprehend dangerous murder criminals.**

**In the Kitchen, Mustard's group found nothing, except for a half-eaten, chocolate croissant.**

**"One of the other group members must have been eating that." said Miss Scarlet. "Ooh, I hope they choke." As if on cue, a cabinet door swung open to reveal the cook, face purple, with chocolate stains around his mouth. Miss Scarlet screamed.**

**"So, two have be****en murdered tonight." said Gold. "They must have given him a croissant laced with some kind of poison."**

**"We'd better catch up to those slimy criminals soon, so I can give them what for!" proclaimed Mustard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Mr. Green and company arrived in the Lounge. They hurriedly headed for the Hall. Finding nobody there, they moved on to the Study, which was also empty, except of course for the dead body of Mr. Boddy.**

**"How did that get there?!" shrieked Mrs. Peacock.**

**"The other group must've moved it for some reason to try to scare us." said Mrs. White. They all stared at the awful sight before them for several minutes until Plum broke the silence.**

**"All right, where to now, Mrs. White?"**

**"The next room, the Library." answered Peacock before Mrs. White could open her mouth. They headed over without incident to find nothing of notice…except of course the dead body of another servant. She seemed to have been eating a poisoned pastry of some sort, according to Mr. Green.**

**"A napoleon, as a matter of fact." said Mrs. Peacock. "So, two have died tonight. This must stop now! Plum, go with Green to the Billiard room next door and find some way to arm yourselves. Meet Mrs White and I at the front door in the hall. We can still stop them!"**

**Green headed next door with Plum, going over everything he knew about the case. He absentmindedly grabbed a cue stick, and then stopped short.**

**"What is it, Green?" asked Plum.**

**"I- I know who the murderer is." he said in a shaky voice. "Mrs. Peacock killed Mr. Boddy."**

**"How do you know that?" Plum asked, his voice filled with dread.**

**"Simple. Let me review the facts:**

**1. I called out for all to come to the Library when I found him. She was there first, even before the butler and Mrs. White.**

**2. I saw her running to the Kitchen when we all rushed to find the source of the "SHOT". She was much farther away from the Library, and would've looked in the surrounding rooms once she heard me yelling.**

**3. She claimed she "didn't even know how to handle a gun", yet she recognized the gun we found as the same one that killed him. If she didn't know how to handle a gun, she definitely never could have recognized the gun we found."**

**"You're right! It was under our noses the whole time, yet we failed to see it!" Plum said. "Grab some extra cue sticks in case we meet up with the other group. She's obviously dangerous."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A shot rang out from the direction of the front Hall. As Mustards' group ran to check it out, they met up with Professor Plum and Mr. Green, who tossed Gold and Mustard cue sticks. Gold and Mustard thought at first they were being challenged to a duel, but then stopped attacking when Green explained to them all that had happened.**

**"Dreadfully sorry, old chaps hope you'll forgive us." said Mustard.**

**As they reached the Hall, they found Mrs. White's dead body on the floor and**** Mrs. Peacock hastily putting on her coat. **

**"Stop, vile villain!" said Plum, brandishing his cue stick. Peacock turned around and calmly pointed the revolver at him. He threw the pool stick up in he air, and it landed at her feet. She shot him and picked up the stick.**

**"That was my last shot. Pity." she said, and brandished the cue stick and Green. "En Garde!"**

**Green found himself thrown into a vicious and hard battle. He managed to parry, then slide around her back and attack her from behind.**

**"I say good show!" said Colonel Mustard. Peacock quickly recovered, then ran over to the dropped revolver and threw it at Mustard, hitting him in the head and knocking him out cold. She ran to his body, and pried the cue stick from his fingers. She had two makeshift swords now, and it seemed as if she knew how to use them well. Mr. Gold jumped into the fray and the battle ensued.**

**Green tried his parry attack again, but Peacock blocked it with one stick, while at the same time blocking a frontal attack from Gold. She used that advantage over Gold to slip behind **_**him **_**and knock him out. Now it was just her and Green. He thrust at her, but she caught his "blade" in between hers and lifted it over their heads. She then continued holding it up while her other stick went down and thwacked him hard in the stomach. He doubled over, but managed to slip out of the way of her follow-up attack.**

**Meanwhile, Mustard woke up with a headache. He noticed that the wires of the Hall phone had not been cut, so he slowly inched over to where it sat while the battle raged on. He quickly dialed the number for the police, gave the address to the answering Lieutenant, and then collapsed, as if to still be in a faint. **

**In the battle, Green was slowly gaining the upper hand. Or so he thought, until Mrs. Peacock forced his cue stick out of his hands. Just as she was about to perform what might have been a finishing blow, the door burst open, and Peacock was instantly shot by one of the police officers who came flowing into the old mansion. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Aftermath**

**"Well, looks like you did us a favor here, men." said the Chief of Police. "I reckon she would've gotten away with it too, if you hadn't figured out that she was the killer. Do you know that she was also the closest relative of both Plum and White? That's why she made sure that they died as well, so she would get their share of the will."**

**"Thanks much, Chief." smiled Mr. Green. It was the day after the murder of Mr. Boddy. The sun was shining and birds twittering away in the trees. Green though it was hard to believe that the night before several sinister murders occurred in the cheerful-looking house behind him.**

**"And, that's not all." said the chief. "Hi****s will states that the person who figures out the identity of his killer will inherit his entire estate."**

**"What on earth?" Green shouted. "How could he know he was going to die that night?"**

**"Apparently, he had been receiving death threats from Mrs. Peacock for some time. He knew if he invited her, along with the rest of you, he was bound to die. I guess he just felt generous." he laughed.**

**Mr. Green looked up at his new home. He turned around and looked at Mr. Gold.**

**"No," he said, "I want Gold to have the mansion. He deserves it more than anyone."**

**Mr. Gold looked up at the house which had been his home for ten years. He turned around and looked at Mr. Green**

**"Thank you so much, Green. How can I ever repay you?" he said to Green.**

**"Well, you could stop hugging me right now." Green laughed. It was a beautiful summer day, he had caught a dangerous murderer, and he knew his wife was making chicken parmesan for dinner. Life couldn't get much better than that.**

**The End**


End file.
